Acosadora Mental
by T.E Rowan
Summary: ― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Preguntó riendo. ― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Green, con la cara roja de la vergüenza ―. ¿¡Ahora está prohibido cantar?/ ¡No Participante de Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


Pos... Hola.

Mis horripilantes y acosadores bloqueos no me dejaban escribir. Eso explica mi ausencia. Pero los látigos de la justicia y amenazas de May y Al me ayudaron a escribir. Así que chicas, esta caca verde es para ustedes :3

Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Advertencia: Es crackshipping, y está feucho el fic XD

Este fic no participa del reto **Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.**

Y, disfruten.

* * *

― ¡Ay, carajo! ― Exclamó de la forma menos masculina que tenía.

― Buenos días ― dijo, con dulzura en sus ojos rojos.

― ¿Otra vez no dormiste en toda la noche? ― Bostezó, apartó a la chica de delante de la cama y se levantó.

― Es irresistible verte dormir por la noche… claro, desde el punto de vista de amigos.

El chico estaba en el baño con la puerta abierta para seguir en la conversación.

― Sin embargo, eso no le quita lo raro.

Salió del baño, y ambos fueron a la cocina para desayunar.

― ¿Qué harás hoy? ― Preguntó Kotone, bostezando sobre sus tostadas.

― Iré al gimnasio, como siempre.

― ¡Iré contigo!

Green dudó.

― ¿No tendrías que dormir un poco?

La chica negó. Green no quedó del todo convencido, pero dejó el tema y terminó de desayunar. Luego, ambos se prepararon y caminaron hasta el cercano gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Minutos después de haber entrado, un retador apareció. Kotone se dirigió al cuarto trasero mientras el castaño vencía al principiante entrenador. Se acostó en el único sofá doble de la habitación y cerró los ojos.

Desde hacía un mes que vivía con Green, eran amigos. Solo eso. Todavía se preguntaba como habían llegado a esa situación.

― ¿Estás dormida?

― No ― respondió con los ojos cerrados ―. Estaba pensando.

― ¿En mi? ― Preguntó en coqueteo burlón.

― Si. Y también en como llegué a vivir contigo.

― Eres rara cuando no duermes ― Kotone se sentó en el sillón, y Green se acomodó a su lado ―. Pues… Me retaste, perdiste, acampabas en mi jardín y luego te dejé dormir en la sala.

― Es verdad…

Kotone recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Green; él apoyó su cabeza en la coronilla de la chica.

― Tendrías que dormir.

La chica ya había cerrado los ojos.

Estaba… En un cuarto verde. Distinguía completamente las cuatro paredes, todos tapizadas de imágenes de Green. Lo que la sorprendía es que no sabía de dónde había salido esas imágenes. Sentía una suave melodía sonaba en esa habitación. Era linda la melodía, tanto que le provocaba cantar. Recorrió el contorno de las paredes observando las imágenes. Siendo distraída por la canción, tardó un poco en darse cuenta.

Todas las imágenes parecían editadas, ya que Kotone aparecía en todas. Muchas parecían fotos caseras, de Green con sus amigos, personas que ella ni conocía, pero aparecía en las fotos feliz como si nada. Todo era raro.

La melodía aumentó el volumen y sintió como si adentro le naciera cantar. Claro, estaba en una habitación completamente sola, ¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que alguien la escuchara?

Kotone cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar a todo pulmón –gritar– lo que se suponía era la letra de una canción que siquiera conocía. Cuando su garganta comenzaba a arder ante los desafinados alaridos, se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y las paredes ya no tenían fotos de Green. Ahora había palabras escritas. Decían cosas como:"_Es castaño"_, "_No tiene novia"_, _"Tiene veintidós años, es soltero"_, _"Hay que poner una cámara oculta en su ducha"_.

¿¡Peor quién demonios había escrito cosas tan raras!?

"_Investigación hecha por Lyra Kotone"_.

Eso era estúpidamente lógico. Kotone frunció el ceño.

― ¿Dónde está la música? ― Preguntó a la nada. Segundos después, la misma melodía subió de volumen y la chica cerró los ojos.

Ahora no cantó, solo disfrutaba de la melodía. Luego escuchó una voz que cantaba. Luego dos voces.

Abrió los ojos despertando.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ― Preguntó riendo.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Green, con la cara roja de la vergüenza ―. ¿¡Ahora está prohibido cantar!?

La chica largo una carcajada y lo abrazó, esperó al estribillo de la canción y cantó con él, a los gritos:

― ¡_I'm the definition of obsessive-compulsive, crazy love_!

* * *

La cancion **Crazy Love** de **Mindy Gledhill.**

Espero que les haya hecho reír XDD

Gracias por leer *-*

* * *

*ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO*

El sensual foro tiene nuevas actividades, **abiertas todo el tiempo**, así que, no seas tímido y participa :DD

* * *

***se va volando***


End file.
